01374 Entry in Jack Heath fanfiction competition
by rio95000
Summary: Entry in Jack Heath fanfiction competition


**01374**

Patrolman 01374 checked his watch. The fluorescent green LCD screen almost blinded him, and he remembered his training manual: "_Patrolmen should seek to cover any light-producing equipment on duty._" Damn the manual. Only blasted 72369 actually followed it. Besides, no one was around. 01374 was standing on the side of base furthest from the Sea Wall. As if anyone would be dumb enough to go around the island. After all, it was over 23 square kilometers in area. 01374 checked his watch again. 2100 hours. Still another five hours to go. 01374 could feel his eyes starting to flutter close, and he fought the drowsiness that momentarily overtook him. He decided to go for a wander to keep himself awake.

"_72369 reporting from centre right corridor, third floor. Thought I saw a flash of something. It's heading your way 01374. Can you check it out?" _

That flaming 72369 again. Why doesn't he 'check it out' himself?

"Copy that 72369. I'm heading that way right now."

"_Roger."_

01374 kept grumbling to himself the whole 150 metres to the end of his beat. Suddenly, he stopped. 01374 was sure he saw something. Warily, he turned to his right, towards the sea. Past the rock formations that surrounded the island, he could see the waves smashing themselves on the rocks. There it was again! 01374 turned again, this time a little to his left. The increasing pounding of the waves began to match the pounding of his heart against his ribcage. Mentally, he willed it to be silent so he could hear his surroundings. Nothing. Minus the waves, of course. Another wave of drowsiness fell over him. 01734 shook himself like a dog, but absent-mindedly snapped to attention when his radio crackled again.

"_01374? Did you find anything?"_

It was 72369 again. Who made him the boss?

"Nope, I didn't see nothing."

"_You didn't see nothing? Does that mean you saw something?... That's a joke 01374. It's something you laugh at because it's funny."_

"Shut up 72369! I think I saw something…"

Surprisingly, 72369 shut up. Even though he was the slightly (emphasis on slightly) superior officer. Without celebrating his momentary power, 01374 slunk towards the concrete barrier than bordered the exit from the building. He was sure that, while he was talking to 72369, a small figure took advantage of his momentary distraction to move along the wall. It had to be the same black shape he'd been seeing out of the corner of his eye for the last few minutes. 01374 started towards the barrier, only to crumple from absolute, bone-draining weariness.

"_01374? What's going on?_

01374 tried to respond, but none of his muscles seemed to be responding to his will. He saw the black shape begin to come towards him.

"_01374! Respond! What's happe…"_ Static.

01374 looked up to see a surprisingly small man-or was it a boy-looming out of the shadows. He'd grabbed 01374's radio and pulled the wires apart, rendering it useless. Forcing all of his energy into his mouth, 01374 managed to whisper "Who are you? What's happening to me?"

The figure shrugged, ignoring his first question.

"Momentary discomfort. Basic sleeper dart. You'll be out in about 30 seconds, and won't remember anything of this conversation."

01374 tried again."Who are you? Why are you here?"

Again the shrug. No other response. 01374 could feel more and more of his bodily functions failing as the sedative kept flowing through his body. At least this explained the drowsiness. 01374 made one more attempt at conversation.

"72369 knows what's happening…he'll be here soon…" 01374 could see the world starting to spin, but he focused on the boy.

"72369, eh?" He headed off in the direction of 72369. Loyalties forgotten, 01374 tried to shout a warning. The boy turned back to watch the final stages of the sedatives take over his system.

"By the way…since you're not going to remember me…it's Agent Six."

01374 struggled to stay awake, to remember the gloomy face of his attacker. But everything was aching, and 01374…who was that? What was his name? Where was he?

And everything went black.


End file.
